


Gateway: The Path to Happiness

by StarkerKeyz, TheQueenOfFish



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assault, BAMF Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Intersex, M/M, Most people are Omegas tbh, Obadiah is an utter dick, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Protective Peter Parker, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vaginal Sex, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: "You'll take care of me?" Tony's voice is as small as it's ever been. He's scared to move; not even to lace their fingers together.What if Peter leaves him like Obie did?Peter smiles and nods.“Yes, I will, Tony. It’s going to be okay."In a world of controlling Alphas, Omega Tony feels alone and lost until he meets Peter Parker. With the help of Peter, his new friends, and the Omega organisation Gateway, he heals from past abuse and learns to love again.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Others
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Gateway: The Path to Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Keyz 💖: This rp is LONG and so fun💕 Queen keeps me on track and focused (ง'̀-'́)ง this is post IM1 so Tony is a young broken baby and Peter is going to save him💖  
> Queen 💓: I really hope everyone likes it! It is very long and very hard to edit. Credit to theMadStarker for doing almost all of the editing, we couldn't have done it without you!
> 
> Warnings: Alcoholism, self harm, Discussion of past abuse, trauma from past abuse, Obie is the abuse, Tony is a hot mess

Tony sways as he walks and takes another swig from the bottle clutched in his hand. He doesn’t even bother to hide it behind a trite little paper bag like the nice beta at the 24 hour convenience store had offered. Tony doesn’t care if people know he's wasted. He doesn’t care if he's arrested, either. His lips curl up, a snarl behind glass.

Let them  _ try. _

He's quickly nearing the end of the street he's on. Just by the corner, only separated from the main road by one measly building, a tiny alleyway housing some other late night drifter leaning against the cold brick. 

Tony thinks nothing of it until the scent of alpha hits his nose like a punch, and he almost lifts a hand to check under his nostrils for blood from the force of it. He's, at once, filled with longing, the loneliness of an abandoned omega roaring up out of him like a tsunami. In equal measure, a cold fury sweeps down from his ringing ears and his grip on the bottle turns into firm claws. 

Something feral and wild prowls behind the arc reactor and makes Tony’s pupils blow out, neck prickling and hot. 

He remembers the feel of Obie’s hands on his nape. The paralysis of the omegan sweet spot being taken advantage of; held down and kept there while his clothing was removed.  _ For the arc reactor, Tony. _ But that hadn’t stopped him from pawing Tony’s chest, either. Gloating about how much money Tony had made him on the black market while he did it. 

Fuck alphas.

The Alpha looks up, taking a deep breath, opening his mouth and  _ tastes  _ the omega scent, distressed and abandoned omega. He grins as he surveys the omega walking forward towards him, and he sees the alcohol in the omegas hand. He’s never seen an easier target, drunk and craving an alpha.    
  
“Hey, Baby,” the alpha calls, pushing off the wall. He strides towards the omega, “How about you, me, and that bottle go have some fun?”

Tony lowers the bottle from his mouth and tries not to make it obvious he’s holding it  _ ready _ . He plasters on a sloppy smile and waves his hand, dismissing the alpha and moving to walk past.

“Not interested, buddy,” he grumbles, shoulders rising up to his ears and making him even angrier. The smell of alpha makes his knees feel weak; he doesn’t stop moving forward. Obie was a bastard and so is this guy.

The Alpha is a little surprised by the reaction. Normally, lonely abandoned omegas fall at your feet at the slightest notice, just to have an alpha pay attention to them for a few minutes. It’s what every part of their body and minds crave. 

This one though seems angry. That isn’t a problem.    
  
“That’s a pity baby,” the alpha purrs. 

He steps to the side, letting the omega pass, before stepping close and grabbing the nape of the omega's neck and gripping tightly.

  
“But we can have you feeling good, anyway. I was just out for a smoke, baby, let's go inside and I’ll show you a real good time. You’ll forget about your old alpha and being angry real soon,” he coos.

Tony goes for a swing, having expected something but he’s been trying to convince himself not all alphas are bad (he's wrong, so wrong, this is wrong) and he's too slow. His arm drops, fingers going limp.

The bottle falls down to the ground and shatters, beer spackling the pavement and cement along with dark brown shards of glass. 

Tony can't even flinch away. 

  
The alpha wraps his other arm around the pretty omega’s waist, hand sliding over his hoodie to feel the body underneath.

  
“Mmm, Omega, we are going to have so much fun,” he growls, voice low and full of lust. “Gonna make you scream, baby, and don’t worry, I like my omegas with a little bit of fight.”    
  
He roughly pulls Tony towards a doorway, grinning.

“Bet you have a lovely pussy, baby. Wonder how wet you’ll be already given how much you crave an alpha, poor little thing.”   
  
A foot connects with the back of the alpha’s knees and they buckle. He yelps and lets go of the omega.    
  
As soon as he does, he turns to try and see the attacker and gets punched in the face. He stumbles back and sees a slender omega who, at once, puts himself between him and the first omega. 

The omega growls and the alpha growls back. He goes to punch the omega who ducks out of the way and swings at him. Then everything goes black.

Tony stumbles back, going for the neck of the broken bottle without thinking about what's going on behind him. 

He grabs the neck, shallowly cutting his fingers and palm in the process as he snatches the broken glass in his clumsy post-paralysis grip. By the time he turns back around, his attacker is knocked out.

Tony blinks rapidly. 

The newcomer smells like another omega but he overpowered that alpha like it's nothing. He isn't sure what to do. His hand stings but he isn't about to drop his only means of defense. He doesn't want to turn his back when his nape still throbs with the memory of that asshole's grip.

"Who are you?" Tony starts off, shifting his weight from foot to foot, swaying more than intended as the alcohol fights for control over his faculties.    
  
The omega kicks the alpha to check if he’s really out cold before turning to the alpha’s victim. He can smell the loneliness and he can see the alcohol, too. He’s very glad to have gotten there in time.    
  
He gives the other omega a gentle smile. 

“I’m Peter.” His eyes flick to the weapon the omega holds. “How about you put that down. You’re hurting yourself. I’ve got bandages, how about I help you stop the bleeding and get you to a taxi?” he suggests. 

"N-no. No, thanks. I'm fine." Tony takes a step back even though it hurts to leave such an invitation behind. 

He can't trust anyone. He can't even trust himself. 

He wants to stay so badly…

That's why he's gotta leave. He can't stay. He should be heading home, Obie will want to know-

Oh. Well.

Tony stops and looks down at his hand where his knuckles have gone white over the broken brown glass. It makes the red rivulets of his blood stand out vividly in the dim lighting. 

He doesn't have an alpha anymore. He doesn't even want one. But what does he do with himself without one?

Peter knows just how scared and instinctive omegas are in this kind of state and he inches forward and lets out a gentle calming scent, the kind you use to calm children. 

  
“It’s okay, you can trust me. I know you must be really scared, but I have had that happen to me, and I really do just want to make sure you get home safe, and you don’t hurt yourself.”   
  
He pauses and offers the omega a hand palm up.

  
“I’m Peter Parker, what’s your name?”

"Tony." 

Tony doesn't offer his last name. His hand spasms on the bottle and shatters it further, splintering the glass. He sees the cuts and slivers but doesn't feel a thing. 

He drops the useless bundle of shards at his feet and then drops his hand at his side like his injuries mean nothing. 

"I'm not going to hurt myself," he says as if he isn't bleeding onto the street. 

He furrows his brows, petulant and feverish with conflicting emotions and cravings. He could still smell alpha pheromones in his nose and feel the hot, dirty clamp of alpha fingers on his omegan weak spot. 

"How is an underage twink supposed to help an adult with adult problems, anyhow?" Tony snarls meanly, trying to hurt, to lash out and cut off any attempts to get closer. Trying to cover up his pulse starting to kick and scream frantically behind the reactor. 

"You're gonna make me do things I don't wanna do. I don't. Wanna. I don't…" Tony blinks, slow and furious with himself. He snarls at nothing. Then he looked at the other omega with naked longing, vulnerable and glassy-eyed and wanting so much. "I don't wanna be alone."

Peter nods encouragingly.    
  


“I’m 25 and I know no omega wants to be alone after an alpha tried that. You won’t be, I’m here,” he promises, stepping a little closer as he continues to hold his arm outstretched.   
  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Let’s just go a street over, away from this alpha. And then, if you want, I’ll sit with you, or take you home, or stop the bleeding, I promise,” he says softly. “I know everything is scary right now, but it’s going to be okay. I’m an omega just like you, and we look after each other.”

"Nobody looks after me," Tony tries to say it meanly, to say it through his teeth, but it comes out more broken and tender than the split skin of his fingers. 

He scowls at himself for showing vulnerability and shakes his head, angry and hurting but not retreating anymore. 

"I look after me. The people who look after me. My alpha…" Tony's eyes go far away. He slowly comes back to himself with a shake and looks at Peter, shoulders pulling in to make himself small. He's so alone. "I don't have an alpha anymore, Peter. He wasn't a good alpha. But he was mine? And now I'm… alone. I look after me."

Peter nods. 

  
“I know, it’s awful being left alone like you don’t matter, but omegas always try to look after each other, because we  _ understand  _ each other in a way alphas never could. I know what it feels like to be abandoned by an alpha, but the things that helped me were my omega friends.”   
  
He steps closer.

  
“It’s hard to trust, Tony. I know that but you only have to trust me a little bit, for a little while, just till we get you home,” he says softly. He reaches out and takes his uninjured hand. “Just for a little bit, I’ll look after you.”

"I don't…" Tony looks down to where the other omega is holding his hand. 

He can feel that more clearly than whatever dull throbbing ache he's done to his other hand. He looks up at Peter and wants to stop fighting. 

"You'll take care of me?" Tony's voice is as small as it's ever been. He's scared to move; not even to lace their fingers together. 

What if Peter leaves him like Obie did?

Peter smiles and nods.

  
“Yes, I will, Tony. It’s going to be okay. How about we go away from this horrible alpha?” he suggests gently. “I’ve got bandages in my bag, and I can help some of the pain go,” he coaxes.    
  
He steps back and gently tugs on Tony’s hand.

  
“I’ll take care of you,” he promises. “Come on, omega, we will have you home and safe soon.”

Tony goes along with the other omega, forgetting about his hand and the glass and the alpha and Obie. Peter has such a nice smile. Tony doesn't want to think about the rest if he doesn't have to. 

He doesn't meet the other omega's eyes but he does weave their fingers together, holding on tight in the dark. 

Peter guides the omega to a bench the next road over. He lets go of the omega's hand to take his backpack off and get a first aid kit out. He then gently takes Tony’s hand.

  
“Let’s see, ow, that must hurt,” he murmurs letting out a soothing scent. “Let me get that glass out.”    
  
Peter gets some tweezers and starts gently getting the glass out. 

“You’re being so good, omega. Good boy,” he murmurs sweetly. He gives him a big smile.    
“That’s all of it out. I have to disinfect it now though. It’s going to hurt but you’re going to be a brave boy for me, aren’t you?”

Tony doesn't even care that this kid is calling him boy like that. It makes his insides kinda squirmy. Maybe the alcohol is making him nauseous. 

"It doesn't hurt," Tony responds honestly. He watches Peter tend to his injuries dispassionately, eyes hooded. He reaches over and grabs one of Peter's hands with his free one. "I can feel you, though. You're warm."

Peter rubs Tony’s good hand for a few seconds before pulling away to get the disinfectant. He wipes several times.

“That’s it, well done. You’ve been so good,” he murmurs with a smile. 

Tony is still bleeding and Peter carefully wraps the hand in a bandage. He then takes both hands in his.

“There, all good. It’s better now, omega. A taxi will come soon and then you can get home and in bed. Won’t that be nice? Maybe you can make yourself a nice nest?” He suggests gently.

"No." Tony takes both hands back and puts them in the pockets of his hoodie. He moves to get off the bench and walk away altogether, shoulders hunched against rejection and cutting himself off preemptively. 

"No nests. My alpha…" Tony pauses, stuck in his autopilot with an interrupted subroutine. He doesn't have an alpha. "I'll sleep. Somewhere. But not in a nest. Good night."

Peter’s heart aches for the omega. Was he not allowed nests?

“Of course, you can sleep wherever you want, Tony,” he says, stepping forward towards him. “You are an omega who looks after themselves, but why don’t you wait for the taxi? You said I was warm. You must be cold. Walking home won’t be nice. The taxi will be here real soon and then you can get home and have a good sleep.” He pauses. “I promise you’ll soon wonder why you ever missed an alpha when being by yourself can be wonderful.”

"I don't know about that," Tony whispers. He ducks his head and looks at his shoes for a moment. Then he turns back around and comes close to Peter again, still not making eye contact. 

"But I'll stay. For the taxi," Tony murmurs softly. His hand still doesn't hurt but he thinks maybe it aches, being alone. 

Peter gives him a big bright beaming smile. 

“That’s good, Tony,” he says. He gently takes both hands and stands a little closer, thumbs stroking his hand soothingly. 

“You know what helped me when I was alone?” He asks, “After a bit, I broke the rules the alpha had laid down and that helped me feel a little better.”

"My alpha would have pinched me for being out so late." Nothing worse, because Tony would have complained and someone would have seen, but those hateful little corrective pinches to his sides and ass were humiliating. 

Tony whines, distressed, shifting from foot to foot again like he's thinking of running for it as soon as Peter lets go of him. 

Peter’s heart throbs in sympathy. He steps forward and pulls Tony into a firm hug. Arms strong around him like an alpha's would be. 

“He won’t do that anymore, because you’re not alone. You’re free,” he promises, hands rubbing Tony’s back soothingly. “Right now, it feels bad but when you shake off the physical craving then you’re free and it’s wonderful, I promise it is, Omega.”

Tony shudders and clutches at the other omega, fingers digging in too tight as wetness threatens to spill past his lashes. Peter smells so sweet and soft and sincere. Tony wishes it was real. He wishes he deserved nice things. 

The taxi pulls up before Tony can break down any further.

Tony jerks back like he's been stung. He stumbles away before he can make even more of an ass of himself, mumbling a tiny thanks to Peter without looking at him. He heads towards the taxi with the scent of blooming happiness being snuffed out and replaced by uncertainty and shame. 

"See you around, Peter."

Peter opens the taxi door for Tony and waits for him to clamber in. He then pulls out a business card. 

‘Gateway- _ The door to a new world _

Peter Parker’ 

It then lists a business email and phone number. Peter pulls a pen out and writes his personal number on the back and gives it to Tony. He leans in and kisses his cheek. 

“Feel free to call me anytime, okay?” He says softly. “You seem like a great person I’d like to get to know.”

Peter steps back and shuts the door and waves as the taxi leaves. 

Tony looks at the card and thinks about tearing it up. He doesn't deserve someone as nice as Peter. Obie wouldn't want him to keep this card... 

Tony slides it into the back pocket of his jeans and rests his head against the taxi window. 

\---

"Wake up, Tony." 

Tony rolls off the couch with a flail, shouting at nothing and landing on his bandaged hand for his troubles. He winces, standing up with his hands cradled to his stomach protectively. 

"I don't want to know where you've been or what you did to your hand. Just please take a shower and go to that meeting like you promised me, okay?" Pepper means well but she's not his alpha and her presence so close when he's so unbalanced is more stress than relief to his omegan senses. 

"I will, I will. I'm up. It's at 2? I've got hours." Tony shuffles to the bathroom. He can't turn his back, even on Pepper. 

"Tony, it's noon and the place is 45 minutes away. Please let Happy take you." It's so he'll let her know when Tony arrives. He's used to being monitored and kept track of this way. 

"Sure thing, Pep." 

She leaves. 

Tony takes a piss but doesn't return to the bathroom. He pours himself a morning glass of whiskey and nurses that in place of showering or brushing his teeth. 

He feels the little card in his back pocket - didn't change his clothing from last night- sitting on the couch and in the car. He doesn't pull it out until he's all the way at the meeting, alone and afraid and trying to remember Peter's smile. It's for reassurance and it leaves him feeling like a dumbass for hoping a little card could or would help. 

"Stupid. Why am I even trying…" Tony murmurs to the card, leg bouncing, bandages stark and obvious and ugly. He's a mess. A wreck of a human and a disaster of an omega. No wonder Obie tried selling him for sex.

\---

Peter is helping set up chairs with MJ and Wanda when people start to enter the room. This is a meeting that isn’t run by Gateway but by going as clients, there is a Gateway presence there, one that the organizers love because of how the three of them give the other omegas hope. 

He’s just finished when out of the corner of his eye he sees… Tony? He turns and sees Tony standing in the doorway in the same clothes from yesterday. Oh, the poor thing. He waves, smiling widely.

Tony enters the room, looking around for a quiet corner to stand and hide in, but then he sees Peter. He is hit with the sudden urge to move closer to him and enjoy his company and also to move farther away because  _ fuck _ , he hasn’t changed clothing and he brushed his teeth with whiskey this  morning afternoon. 

Maybe other people could tell, but Peter would  _ know. _ Anyway, Peter’s accompanied by another pretty omega closer to his age and Tony isn’t sure if he’s even welcome. 

He flushes in humiliation but waves back. He hovers around the proceedings without looking at the other omega, getting in everyone’s way with his slow shuffling in and out of their paths, swaying gently from booze and lack of good sleep.

Peter can see the others omega’s embarrassment in the way he quickly looks away and awkwardly walks around the room but Peter strides over.

“Tony, it’s good to see you.” 

Tony seems very responsive to contact so Peter greets him traditionally, kissing his cheek.

“It’s especially good to see you here, Tony. Do you want to sit by me?” He asks. “If you need it, you can always tap me and we can go take a little break.”

“It’s okay. If you want to stay with your friend.” 

Tony isn’t nearly as drunk or out of his wits as he was last night. He still finds himself leaning into Peter’s space, craving the contact and attention with a bone-deep need that he wishes he could smother and repress.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again. Especially not… like this.” He sprayed himself with something expensive and nice but is it enough to cover the smell of his self-loathing and depression? 

He shouldn’t have come. Peter will think he’s- well, Peter will  _ know _ he’s a terrible person to associate with, now. So much for that little card being helpful. 

Peter would probably hang up on him now. 

He’s just being polite to Tony.

Peter gives him a smile.

“MJ and Wanda are fine on their own, probably already making new friends,” he jokes. 

Peter takes the bandage free hand. He feels a deep sympathy at the way Tony smells and looks. He’s clearly falling apart at the seams, poor thing. Peter will help him though.

“Let’s sit together. Don’t worry, I promise the meetings aren’t too bad and you don’t have to speak if you don’t want to.”

“You’re the nicest person I’ve met, Peter Parker.” 

Tony might be drunker than he thought. He lets the younger omega guide him to their seats. He, thankfully, takes a spot that’s a little away from the others, a small oasis of a chair or two of space between Tony and any other omega besides Peter. He relaxes, turning his shoulders towards Peter and feeling light enough to exhale and  _ smile. _

“Thanks, by the way. I think I dove into the taxi too fast to say it last night.” He squeezes Peter’s hand. He’s reluctant to let go. Peter is the only familiar face amongst the crowd and he smells so comforting and his smile is just as charming and boyish as Tony remembered. He doesn’t  _ want _ to let go. 

Tony is sweet. Peter can tell he’s scared and feels alone, that he’s been mistreated too, but that inside, he’s the sweetest little omega. It will just take a while to draw it out.

“That’s okay, I’m just glad I helped, Tony.”

The group leader Emma stands up and starts talking. Peter doesn’t drop Tony’s hand, just strokes it with his thumb. He gives Tony an encouraging smile as they go around and introduce themselves. Some people say why they are there, some not.

“Hi, I’m Peter. I’m here because I want to support people who went through the same things I did, to show that you can get through it and get stronger despite the experience.”

All eyes turn to Tony after that and he panics. He can’t do this. He can’t tell them the truth. He can’t.

“I’m- my name is. Tony. And I was assaulted. By an alpha.” He’s lying about why he’s there. He was scheduled to be at this meeting long before the incident last night. Nobody in this room but Peter will know the truth and Tony-

Tony actually  _ trusts him _ not to call him out on that.

It makes his next words come breathy. His hold on Peter is tight so he doesn’t float away.

“A good Samaritan saved me. It’s the only reason I’m here today.”

Peter knows Tony isn’t being truthful as he references yesterday, but he can also hear some truth in the omega's words. He’s been assaulted before that. 

He feels the tight grip on his hand and squeezes back. 

They finish up with names and then the group leader has them go around the circle and talk about a time that they overcame fear. Tony stays silent for each round of talking but Peter speaks up every time. 

The whole time he holds Tony’s hands. 

After an hour, the meeting wraps up, and Peter turns to Tony. 

“Perhaps this sounds strange, but would you like me to come home with you to just help you do some normal things? It can be hard to do those things after being abandoned," he says quietly.

“You don’t want to see it.” Tony turns into Peter’s space, mirroring his posture and still holding onto his hand. The uncomplicated comfort is nice. The bubble of privacy around them is nice, too.

“You should be doing better things with your time. I have the money to pay people to help me.” Tony rubs his unshaven cheeks ruefully. He has the money for a barber but he won’t go. He’s never letting anyone near his upper body with sharp implements ever again. Not without a repulsor to the face.

Peter gives him a smile.

“I’d like to help, Tony,” he says softly. “How about we go to yours and you take a nice hot shower and shave and I make us some dinner?” 

He leans closer letting out a soft interested scent.

“I’d really like to know how to get to know you better, Tony.” 

“I’m Iron Man,” Tony blurts, like it’s shameful, like Peter will leave him -like Pepper, like Obie, like his parents- and he runs a hand through his hair, breathing out harshly. He looks at Peter through his lashes, shoulders rounding for a blow.

“My name is Tony  _ Stark. _ I’m… I’m too old to be this fucked up, kid. You don’t want to get to know me better. I’m really,  _ really  _ not worth it.” 

Tony should have waited until after he had home-cooked food to deliver this news. Then again, hiding his huge home and fleet of cars and name brand everything would have probably been impossible. 

Well, it’s better to get this out of the way so he can absorb this let down with some rum and coke for dinner when Happy gets him home after this.

This statement piques Peter’s interest but he gives no indication that that is the case. He smiles at Tony and squeezes his hand. 

“That doesn’t matter to me. I still want to help no matter how much money you have, so do you want my help?” He asks softly. 

"I–. Yeah." Tony can't believe this kid. For someone able to knock out a horny alpha with ease, he's only ever been soft to Tony. It makes Tony's skin prickle warmly and that light floaty feeling comes back. 

“Some things you can’t buy, I’m offering one of those,” Peter says with a soft smile. 

"You can come back to mine. I have a driver but we can take your car or a taxi or- whatever."  _ Just don't leave me _ goes unspoken but rings loud and pathetic in Tony's ears. 

Peter gives him a kind loving smile.

  
“My friends carpooled, so we go with your driver. Don’t worry,” he soothes. “I just need to go and tell them.” 

He stands and leads Tony over to MJ and Wanda.    
  


“Guys, this is Tony. We're going to go and chill at his place,” he explains. 

MJ gives him an up and down and then nods.    
  


“Okay, see ya,” she says. 

Wanda smiles, “Night, Pete!”   
  
Peter gently leads Tony out of the hall.

  
“You got any food in the fridge or do we need to pick up some?”

“Probably should pick some up.” 

Tony only knows what alcohol he has on hand at any given moment. There are snacks everywhere but as far as real food goes, he only eats that at work when people are watching. 

“Or we could get burgers on the way back.” 

His comfort food. A good, greasy burger to absorb all the toxins from his body and flush his cheeks with warmth. Obie used to pinch him for loving burgers so much. 

Peter sees the light in Tony’s eyes when he talks about burgers, and he smiles.    
  


“If you’d like that then we can do that, Tony,” he promises with a soft smile, “I’ll just make you some nice tea at home.”   
  
Peter guides Tony down the hall and out into the cold.    
  


“When is your driver getting here?” he asks. “And where would you like to get burgers?”

“Happy should be just around the corner.” Tony doesn’t think about it as he leans into Peter’s touch, taking his phone out and texting for his beta friend and driver. He’s too excited about the idea of burgers with another person to think about how skin hungry he’s acting.

“We can get some from this place near my house. It’s a hole in the wall but so good. I’ll pay.” Tony finds his words ramping up the more excited he gets. He hasn’t had a burger with a friend in. A while. 

And Peter’s his friend… right?

Peter smiles as the car pulls up and they get in together. The driver gives him a look in the mirror but doesn’t comment. 

Tony rambles, clearly nervous about the hole in the wall and going there in the past with his friend, Rhodey. Peter smiles and listens, thumb stroking the back of his hand reassuringly.    
  
When they get there and get out of the car and join the queue, Peter stands close so their arms press against each other.    
  


“I love burgers,” he tells Tony, grinning.

Tony moves closer and closer the more Peter smiles and doesn’t push him away. He’s really missed this. 

Obie never touched him, he wasn’t Tony’s alpha, sexually, but the loss of his scent and even the contact of those damn pinches left him feeling raw and exposed. 

Peter’s skin against him makes him feel settled and warm and he wants to keep this feeling going for as long as he can. He’s forgotten about wearing yesterday’s clothing or basic social norms and is nearly climbing into Peter’s back pocket in his eagerness by the time they get to the register and order. And Peter still isn’t pushing him away!

“We can eat at my place. I’ll shower and get cleaned up for you.” Tony puts his arm around Peter’s shoulders, wanting to cuddle and holding back. 

Peter loves how Tony is so tactile, already craving his touch. And the way he says he’ll do things for Peter. He’s the sweetest little thing. 

Peter kisses his cheek and puts his arm around Tony’s waist.

“That sounds wonderful, Tony. Just got to wait for our order then, go together!”

Tony preens under the attention. He ducks in and rubs his cheek against Peter’s, quick and shy, scenting him like it means nothing and ignoring the blush on his cheeks. 

Tony pays and they pick up their order not long after. Tony holds the food and opens the door for Peter, not letting him lift a finger. 

Tony feels giddy enough to do it again at the car door, smiling widely at Peter, and letting him in first. Pepper doesn’t like it when Tony showers her with affection like this but Peter  _ isn’t pushing Tony away _ and so Tony can’t seem to stop wanting to get closer. 

Helen Cho has warned him about alpha withdrawal but that couldn’t be why he feels so at ease around Peter… could it? He isn’t an alpha…

Peter is surprised when Tony scents him. For such a nervous skittish thing, he has warmed up to Peter very, very fast. Then he holds the doors open like a sweet gentleman and Peter gives him a big smile.

“Do you want me to eat with you now? Or after my shower?” Tony chatters away to cover his insecurities, tugging Peter along now they're in his territory. 

He, kind of, doesn’t want to separate from the other omega. Would it be weird if Peter comes into the bathroom with him? But then, he’d see the arc reactor, so nevermind, forget that mood killer. Tony will stay fully clothed around the other omega at all times.   
  
Peter reaches out and gently strokes his cheek.   
  
“Tony, you go shower and I’ll get out plates and get us something nice to drink. It will feel really nice to get all clean, and then, you can put on nice, fresh clothes, something soft, okay?”

"Soft. Right." He could do that. And then Peter might smile and say he's done good. The thought makes Tony's stomach flip and twist.

Tony rubs his cheek against surprisingly long fingers, eyes going lidded and glassy for a moment at the rush of pure endorphins. He blinks slowly; nods even slower.

"Okay, Peter. I'll go do that. You won't get bored? I can make it quick. I can leave the door unlocked?" Tony's anxiety starts pulling him back down from wherever he's floated off to. 

If Peter's gone when he gets back from his shower then he'll be heartbroken. 

Tony is so so so vulnerable that Peter is surprised there isn’t anyone in his life living with him to help him. Just Peter’s wrist near his nose has his eyes glazing over. But he’s such an anxious thing, scared of being left alone.    
  
Peter steps close and draws Tony into a hug, guiding the omega’s nose to his neck.    
  


“I’ll be here, Tony. It’s all okay,” he coos.

Tony nuzzles into the offered skin. He moans softly, full of need and longing, and clings onto Peter tightly. He feels so much building up under his skin from years of being pushed down too low for Obie to reach. Feelings and cravings and cracks in his armor he's had to hide. 

Tony exhales the weight of it all and nearly cries from how easily Peter holds him up. 

The kid's a miracle. 

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll go shower. You're not a teddy bear or a therapist." Tony backs off abruptly, his limit hit and tolerance too low for any more touchy-feely things without the ease of alcohol. He gestures to the kitchen and dining area, cheeks and neck red. "Have at it. I'll be back soon."

Peter watches as Tony leaves the room and heads off through some doors into the bathroom. There's a strong urge to follow, to see what the beautiful touch starved omega would do if he strode in naked and joined him in the shower.   
  
Tony is so eager so surely he wouldn't mind...


End file.
